Entre pleurs et joie
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Sanji va proposer Nami en mariage... SanNa. Traduction de "Between cry & smile" de 2Rockin'BlackPantedGuys11.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola =D**

**Je reviens encore avec une traduction, je l'avoue, avec du retard puisqu'à l'origine c'était pour une lectrice... Depuis mars ^^" Cette fic est en deux chapitres!**

**Titre original: "Between Cry & Smile"**

**Auteur: 2Rockin'BlackPantedGuys11**

**Titre traduit : "Entre pleurs et joie"**

**Traducteur : Revan-Hikin**

**Genre: Romance-Amitié**

**Couple : SanNa**

**Raiting: T Mais rien de choquant**

**Discalmer: Ici, il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic de 2Rockin'BlackPantedGuys11 du nom de "Between cry & smile". Mais One Piece n'appartient à aucun de nous. Malheuresement.**

**Avertissement: Pas grand chose. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une magnifique journée, une magnifique nuit. Le temps passé sur le Thousand Sunny durant les dernière vingt-quatre heures avait été amusant. La pleine lune brillait, faisant à elle seule douter l'équipage qui se demandait encore s'ils étaient perdus au milieu d'un endroit mystérieux de Grand Line.

Mais ils n'étaient pas perdus. Loin devant, Nami avait repéré une ile qu'elle présuma être Hougpine Island. Elle avait donc décidé d'accoster cette île qui ne semblait pas très dangereuse.

Habituellement, lors d'un arrêt dans un port, l'équipage allait faire une promenade à la recherche d'informations, certains allaient chercher des stocks de vivres, tandis que d'autres allait gouter la gastronomie traditionnelle, s'ils avaient des restaurants suffisant pour de pareils ventres. Et malheureusement, même le moindre petit pas de travers pouvait les emmener dans des aventures inoubliables. Mais ce soir, cela allait être différent.

Cette fois, Sanji écopa de la tache consistant à aller faire des provisions… Avec Zoro, un résultat obtenu par une tirage à la courte paille - l'idée de Nami. Sanji allait protester calmement, mais il se souvint d'une chose et accepta donc cette petite torture. Avant que Zoro ne put ouvrir la bouche, Sanji le tira vers le pont d'herbe, laissant les autres membres de l'équipage confus.

« Ok, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on fasse 'équipe' ensemble. Moi non plus. Mais s'il te plait, ne va pas offenser Nami-san. Juste. Pour. Cette. Fois. » Sanji pria, Zoro fronça les sourcils.

« Tss. Je la connais, cook. Elle ne se sentira pas offensée par ça. J'ai risqué ma vie un jour en lui disant que ses chaussures n'allaient pas avec ses nouveaux vêtements, alors que c'est elle qui m'avait demandé mon avis, là elle s'est sentit offensée » , Répondit Zoro.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette femme ? De Nami-san? Elle est mieux que ce que tu penses. C'est la femme la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle est belle. Elle est… » Sanji fit une pause.

« Elle est quoi ? Le diable ? Oui, tu marques un point. » Zoro tourna les talons, prêt à laisser Sanji seul.

« Non », Lança Sanji, sa nouvelle expression forçant Zoro à l'écouter. « Elle est… Elle est la femme avec laquelle j'aimerai passer le reste de ma vie. »

Zoro était choqué « Tu es en train de ma dire que… Tu vas… LA DEMANDER EN MARIAGE ? »

« Shhhhhhhh, pas si fort, tête de gazon! » Paniqua Sanji. « Et si elle nous entendait ? »

« Pas avec ce bordel » Répondit calmement Zoro en pointant la porte de la cuisine où s'élevait un brouhaha qui devait s'entendre dans toute l'île.

« Okay, tu es la seule personne qui sait que je vais la demander en mariage. Tu ferais mieux de la fermer sinon je te tues! »

- Mais oui, bien sûr.

- Tu sais que je suis sérieux! » Cria Sanji.

« Ok, ok. Tu peux compter sur moi », répondit finalement Zoro après quelques secondes de silence.

« Je te remercie. » Sanji sourit. _Il sourit, c'est rare_, pensa Zoro, perplexe.

Sanji courut à la cuisine et mettant sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, il lança : « Les gars, on y va. A plus tard. »

« D'accord, Sanji-kun. Mais pourquoi es-tu si pressé…» Elle s'arrêta, sachant que ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre de réponse. Sanji était parti.

« Bon, je vais faire les provisions et acheter la bague de Nami-san. Je m'en fiche si tu viens pas. J'ai pas besoin qu'un mec ennuyeux m'accompagne.

- Non, je viens avec toi. » Zoro souriait.

« Pourquoi diable tu te donnerais cette peine ? » Demanda cyniquement Sanji.

« J'ai besoin de divertissement, et ça, ça va être amusant.

- Pourquoi, tu…

-Ne discute pas. Il vaut mieux qu'on finisse vite. » Zoro attrapa Sanji par le bras et l'entraina sur le pont.

« Tu marques un point »

* * *

**Une petite review pour m'aider à traduire la fin plus vite ? =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Enfin la suite de cette traduction =D**

**Titre original: "Between Cry & Smile"**

**Auteur: 2Rockin'BlackPantedGuys11**

**Titre traduit : "Entre pleurs et joie"**

**Traducteur : Revan-Hikin**

**Genre: Romance-Amitié**

**Couple : SanNa**

**Raiting: T Mais rien de choquant**

**Discalmer: Ici, il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic de 2Rockin'BlackPantedGuys11 du nom de "Between cry & smile". Mais One Piece n'appartient à aucun de nous. Malheuresement.**

**Avertissement: Pas grand chose. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« C'est combien ? » demanda Sanji au vendeur.

- 1,000,000 beri. Très jolie. Fabriquée avec un rare petit saphir de cette île. Elle est vraiment unique.

- Tu penses qu'elle l'aimera ? » Demanda Sanji à Zoro, prit de doutes. Il était certain que Zoro était totalement ignorant dans ce domaine-là, mais il était le seul à qui il pouvait poser cette question actuellement.

« J'y connais rien en bijoux, mais je suis sûr qu'elle aimera la chère, là. »

Donc Sanji avait juste. Il n'y connaissait rien. Mais Sanji admit que Zoro avait parfois de bonnes idées. « Tu as raison.

- Monsieur, pouvez-vous nous montrer celle-ci, s'il vous plait ? » Zoro désigna la bague en haut de la vitrine. Elle avait l'air vraiment chère, avec une grosse émeraude dessus et son anneau en or, ça ne pouvait qu'être cher.

« Tu penses pas que ça va me coûté plus que ce que je gagnerai en 3 vie ? » s'estomaqua Sanji.

« De quoi tu parles ? Le prix de l'émeraude a bien diminué cette semaine et ta descendance aura sûrement plus de succès que toi », rétorqua Zoro.

« Vraiment? » Sanji frôlait l'étonnement « Tu te fous de moi, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Hmm… messieurs, la voilà. Décidez-vous vite parce que nous allons fermer », les prévint le bijoutier.

« Oh, okay. Donc c'est quelle sorte de pierre ? », Sanji pointa la magnifique bague.

« Cette émeraude provient aussi de cette île, et son prix a baissé cette semaine. L'or est de 24 carats; Son prix est de 5,000,000 beri. Vous voulez celle-ci ?

- J'ai seulement 3,000,000 beri plus les 5,000 que Nami m'a donné pour faire les provisions. Est-ce que je peux en voir une autre ? », demanda Sanji plein d'espoirs.

« Non. Elle aimera celle-là, je suis sûr. Je te prête 2,000,000 beri, mais demain je veux que tu me les rembourse », avertit Zoro.

« Okay . »

Le dîner se déroulait comme d'habitude. Luffy piquait dans toutes les assiettes, Usopp et Chopper protégeaient leur repas de la main voleuse en caoutchouc. Franky rigolait avec Brook. Robin et Nami discutaient en mangeant tranquillement, sous l'œil intéressé de Sanji qui fixait la beauté de sa future épouse.

La seule différence cette nuit là fut la fin du diner. Après que le reste de l'équipage parti vaquer à leur occupations respectives, Sanji et Nami débarrasèrent la table et firent la vaisselle, ils étaient de corvée ce soir-là. Zoro les avait espionné avant de lancer un « bonne chance » à l'adresse du cuisinier. Ce qui rendit Sanji encore plus nerveux.

« Ouf, enfin terminé », Nami se sécha les mains avec la petite serviette accroché au mur adjacent, « Bonne nuit Sanji-kun.

- Euh… Nami-san », Sanji tremblait, « J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Oui, C'est quoi ? » Nami souriait, attendant la réponse de Sanji.

« Je… Euh… » Sanji sortit la bague de sa poche et saisit la main de Nami. Il la mit dans sa paume droit, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança:

« Je t'aime, Nami-San. Tu es la femme que je recherchais pendant tout ce temps. Acceptes-tu de passer le reste de ta vie avec moi? »

Un silence glaciale lui répondit. D'abord, Sanji fut inquiet, elle le rejetait. Mais alors, il réalisa une chose : si elle le repoussait, alors elle ne prendrait pas autant de temps pour réfléchir. Il pouvait voir ces beaux yeux et ses mains frissonnaient légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Spontanément, il fit un pas en avant pour sentir les lèvres de sa belle, mais avant qu'il puisse vraiment le faire, Nami répondit:

« Je… », commença Nami, « Je t'aime beaucoup, Sanji-kun »

Sanji fut surpris. Il pouvait sentir la joie dans son cœur briller. Il voulut embrasser sa promise à nouveau, tendrement, mais encore une fois…

« Mais je pense que je ne peux pas accepter ta demande… » dit tristement Nami.

Sanji fut choqué : « Pourquoi, Nami-san ?

- Ne te méprend pas. Je t'aime beaucoup Sanji-kun… Comme un ami. Nous sommes tous ami ici, et nous nous aimons tous les uns les autres, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Je pense que tu es l'ami le plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais eu. Lorsque tu as fait cette demande, j'ai été sur le point d'accepter, mais il y a une chose: je suis encore dans l'âge où je voudrais avoir des aventures, tout comme toi. Je peux t'accepter en tant que mari, mais pas maintenant… » Nami rendit l'anneau à Sanji et lui tourna le dos, « Je suis désolée, Sanji-kun.

- Attend, Nami-san », appela Sanji, « je saurai t'attendre.

- Sanji-kun… » Nami sourit légèrement. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa. « Merci pour ta compréhension ».

Sanji embrassa la rousse plus ardemment.

« Tu es merveilleuse, Nami-san. »

Après 5 minutes de moment romantique, Nami se détacha du cuisinier, « Bonne nuit, Sanji-kun.

- Passe une bonne nuit, Nami-san. » répondit doucement Sanji.

Maintenant que Sanji y pensait, il estima qu'elle marquait un point. _Nous sommes encore trop jeunes. Faisons-nous le bon choix? Nami-san est sûrement très sage_. Même avec cette phrase, il se sentait rejeté, déçu.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer…

Ou être rempli de joie…

* * *

**Voili voulou =D**

**Reviews ? **


End file.
